megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Ball
Mega Ball, known as in Japan, is a weapon from the original Mega Man series that Dr. Light created for Mega Man. It generates an explosive bouncing ball that can be kicked at enemies. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 8 After talking with Dr. Light, Rush delivers the Mega Ball to Mega Man in the Opening Stage. Mega Man drops a ball from the Mega Buster that can be kicked at enemies. Holding up on the control pad will make the ball go at a higher angle. However, it takes practice to kick it and hit well. The Mega Ball can also be bounced off of (even in midair) to reach hard-to-reach areas, acting very similar to Rush Coil (which, coincidentally, does not appear in-game). It can also be used to reveal hidden items such as a 1-up in the beginning of Clown Man's stage. The boss Atetemino can be easily hit with this weapon, and it can be used to lift Yadokargo's shell during its boss fight. ''Marvel vs. Capcom The Mega Ball is one of the three weapons used by Mega Man and Roll in the fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Curiously, the weapon kept its Japanese name in the English versions of these games- being referred to as the Rock Ball. It works more-or-less the same as it did in Mega Man 8, by being placed on the ground, and able to be launched by either hitting it with a kick, or running into it. It fires off at an upwards angle, making it useful as an anti-air move and for keeping opponents trapped. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man 8. *''For Bliking, it is the only boss in Mega Man 8 to take a different amount of damage from each strike from the Mega Ball (2 units of damage, the first strike; 1 the second time; 2, 1, 2, etc.), hence the data value in its field above is listed in fraction form.'' *''Cut Man and Wood Man are available only in the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8.'' Other media The Mega Ball appeared in the Rockman 8 manga, where it is an energy ball that explodes on impact. Shortly after Dr. Light finished it, Mega Man received its weapon chip from Roll while he was going to investigate the crash site of an unknown object (Duo and the Evil Energy), and uses it to defeat Yadokargo. Later, Mega Man tries to use the Mega Ball against Grenade Man, but his Flash Bombs destroy the balls before they can reach him and blinds Mega Man. When Mega Man temporarily got out of Grenade Man's sight, he used his helmet to protect the Mega Ball from the Flash Bomb, allowing it to reach Grenade Man and destroy him. Gallery MegaBall.png|Concept art of the Mega Ball. R8RockBallKick.png|Mega Man kicking the Mega Ball in the Rockman 8 manga. R8RockBomb.jpg|Mega Man throwing the Mega Ball in the Rockman 8 manga. Screenshots MM8-MegaBall-SS.png|Mega Man with Mega Ball on the ground. MM8-MegaBall2-SS.png|Mega Man kicking with Mega Ball. MM8-MegaBall3-SS.png|Mega Man kicking a Mega Ball at a higher angle. This is done by pressing up on the D-Pad. MM8-MegaBall4-SS.png|Mega Man gaining some height by jumping on a Mega Ball. MM8-MegaBall5-SS.png|Mega Man using Mega Ball against Yadokargo. MM8-MegaBall6-SS.png|Mega Man using Mega Ball against Atetemino in Wily Tower. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Launch type Special Weapons